LionHunt (A!)
"LionHunt" is the fifteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the eighty-eighth episode overall. It is also the first episode after Assemble!'s Season Four summer finale. Plot -I am officially closing the Cross-Species Department. - Norman Osborn said into the microphone, looking at the crowd. Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker were in front row, and Harry Osborn, Dr. Alistair Smythe and John Jameson were standing behind OsCorp’s CEO. -After the disastrous events of the tests on lizards, which costed an excessive amount of lives, specially Dr. Curt Connors’, who is now restrained at the Raft. His wife, Martha Connors, is here with us today, and it is partially because of her that we are taking this decision. - Norman continued. -Colonel John Jameson, member of both the NASA and the USAF, will be keeping an eye on the lab, making sure no creature escapes. - J. Jonah Jameson and Robbie Robertson were in the front row, J.J.J. feeling extremely proud of his son. After the press conference was over, Peter and Gwen headed to Aunt May’s house. As the three were having lunch, someone knocked at the door. -I’ll get it. - Gwen smiled and walked towards the door. Once she opened, she couldn’t believe her eyes. -Uhm… Hi… - Mary Jane Watson smiled slightly. -Hi… - Gwen pursed her lips, looking down. -May told me… She told me to come join her for lunch… - -Oh… Well… We already started… But… I guess you can join us… I mean, if she invited you. - -Thank you… - Mary Jane murmured and walked inside the house. -Oh, Mary Jane, dear! - Aunt May exclaimed, standing up and walking to the young redhead. -Come on in, join us! - Mary Jane sat quietly across Peter, who politely nodded at her. When he turned the TV on, Christine Everhart appeared on the screen, reporting a burglary at the recently closed Cross-Species division of OsCorp. -I got to go. - Peter said, standing up. -Peter… - Aunt May gave him a killer look. -I really really really need to go… Now, Aunt May! - He shook his head, picking his backpack up and walking towards the door. -PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, DON’T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR! - The woman stood up, looking at his niece very sternly. After taking a quick look at the TV, Peter looked down. -I’m sorry, Aunt May. - He murmured, running away from the house. -What took you so long? - White Tiger asked, looking at Spider-Man once he arrived to the Cross-Species division building. -My Aunt, she wanted me to be “polite” to her friend’s granddaughter by staying the whole meal with them. - He shrugged. -Now, who is inside? - -It’s Kraven the Hunter… - Nova looked up at Peter. -What could he possibly want? - Spidey asked, looking at his friends. -Well… Considering he is a hunter, who collects weird animals to hang in his house and make carpets with them… I would say… HE WANTS THE CROSS-SPECIES INSIDE!!! - White Tiger yelled at the Wall Crawler. The six friends got inside the building, which was full of unconscious beasts, hybrids of different species. They finally found the Hunter, who was injecting something into a gem. -Stop there, Kraven. - Spider-Man ordered. -Oh, Spider-Man… I knew you would be around. Which makes everything interesting… Considering you are a cross-species yourself. - The Russian man smirked. -Don’t you dare. - Luke Cage said, standing in front of his friends. -I also know there is another animal-themed member in your team… Am I right? - The superheroes looked at White Tiger, who raised her head. -I inherited the White Tiger Amulet from my father, Hunter. And you won’t get your hands on it. - -Oh… Well… Let’s see about that… Gulyadkin, attack! - Kraven yelled, and a male adult lion jumped in front of the Hunter, attacking the teenagers. -Danny and I will take care of him! You go fight Kraven! - Luke Cage said, pointing at the lion. Kraven blew a tranquilizing dart at Agent Venom, putting him to sleep. Then, he grabbed two whips and tied Nova’s hands, making him unable to fire. Once he was trapped in the air, he launched a tight net at him, immobilizing him. -Now, we have the two juicy prizes left! The White Tiger and the most famous Cross-Species! - The Russian man got his hands on his belt, grabbed two small containers and threw them both at White Tiger, who was trying to free Nova from the net. Trying to save his friend, Spidey shot web to catch them, but he missed. Seeing no other option, he jumped in the way of both containers, which secreted poison, rendering him unconscious. -WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?! - Ava turned around, looking at the man. -Oh, I am just a hunter. I hunted them! - He smirked evilly. -Get back here!!! - White Tiger yelled. Kraven picked up Spidey’s unconscious body and tossed it at the teenager, who dodged it and sprinted towards the hunter. -How brave, young lady! - Kravinoff smirked. -Too bad that won’t help you at all! - He got out a stick from his belt and pressed a button on it. The stick expanded and turned into a spear and he pointed it at Ava. -I am not scared of you, Hunter. - She said boldly and jumped above the spear, kicking Kraven on the face, destabilizing him. Ava ran up the stairs and was followed by the Hunter to the rooftop, as he shot tranquilizing darts at her, which she dodged. Once they got there, Kraven jumped on the heroine and was about to take the White Tiger amulet from her when they heard John Jameson’s voice: -Who’s there?! - He said, turning his flashlight on. Kraven, seeing himself surrounded, ran back inside, grabbed his back full of gems and syringes and ran away on Gulyadkin. White Tiger, Luke Cage and Iron Fist freed Nova and the four heroes carried Flash and Peter outside. -The guard got in the way, Osborn. - Kraven said, looking at his boss in the Sinister Six room in the OsCorp Tower. -But I got the gems. - -Good work, Kraven. We knew of your abilities and your secret identity since the beginning… That’s why we approached you to join the team. - Norman smiled widely, taking a look at the gems in the bag. -Now, no one will blame me for harming humans and animals, but my research will still be in my hands, thanks to you, Hunter. These gems, containing Cross-Species’ blood, will be the path to the survival of the human race. - Taking a closer look at each gem, he looked up at the Sinister Six member. -Where is the Man-Wolf gem, Hunter? - -I had the sample, Osborn… It must have fell from the bag… - Kraven muttered. -That is unacceptable. Go get it back! - Norman ordered. When Colonel Jameson got inside the building, he found no one. Exploring the building detailedly, he spotted the tranquilizing darts all over the floor, but what got his attention was a bright, glowing red gem near the entrance. Somehow, he felt he had to pick it up, and he did. Suddenly, the gem cracked in his hand, exposing his skin to the Cross-Species’ blood. In pain, John Jameson screamed: -AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! - From afar, Kraven was watching the whole scene. -New prize. - He smiled widely. Gallery SMIFLCWTAVvsKravenLH.png|Gulyadkin protects Kraven KravenVsAgentVenomLH.png|Agent Venom tranquillized by Kraven SpideyCatchesCanistersLH.png|Spider-Man catches the poison containers 518aa39438b06.jpg|Kraven picks up the unconscious Spider-Man Ultimate-spider-man-kraven.jpg|White Tiger faces Kraven the Hunter WhiteTigerThreatenedbytheSpearLH.png|"How brave, young lady! Too bad that won’t help you at all!" WhiteTigerKicksKravenLH.png|"I am not scared of you, Hunter." 50f9c062ee402.jpg|Kraven the Hunter on the rooftop DartsAtTheTigerLH.png|Kraven the Hunter firing darts at White Tiger John Jameson 1.png|"Who’s there?!" ColJamesonFindsAGemLH.png|Col. Jameson finds a gem TSSM Kraven the Hunter.jpg|"New prize." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! Sinister Six Arc Category:Norman Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:OsCorp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Harold Osborn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Alistair Smythe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Martha Connors (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Joseph Robertson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:May Reilly (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Christine Everhart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:WHiH World News (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinister Six (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gulyadkin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances